He's Nothing But a Casanova
by Resluver1912
Summary: Gilbert Beilshmidt: con man, author, and a notorious womanizer. He spends the majority of his life trying to make it to the top only to fall flat on his back. Bedding every woman he meets in the process. But when he stumbles upon a certain Hungarian women he just simply can't have, what lengths will he take to win her over? And will it be enough?


**Hello~ been awhile hasn't it? Welp, here is a new story I started. It is very, very loosely based on the story of Casanova. I say loosely because really it just has some things that happened to Casanova, but otherwise everything else is my idea. Hope you enjoy~**

Birds in the sky can be heard chirping. The early morning sun had just reached its peak, shining brightly over the people below, walking about. Its fairly quiet in the town. Peaceful.

"After that man!" The peace is broken by an angry, overweight man. He continued to scream, pointing his finger at the silver haired figure that jumped onto the balcony from his and his wife's chambers.

Before climbing to the roof, the silver haired man grinned at him and then ran. The man's wife went to block access to the window from her husband and began shouting outside. "Run, Gilbert, run! Run as fast as you can." She cried, her husband moving her out of the way.

"After him!"

Guards were racing towards him, surrounding the area. Gilbert stood there, and let out a whistle, calling a great white horse to where he was. Smirking, he jumped down from the ledge, aiming for the horse that was running past, but missing by about 2 feet. He landed roughly on his behind, groaning in pain.

"Son of a.." he got up, wincing as he did so, and continued to run as more guards charged towards him.

He narrowly dodged passerbys and carts, not missing a beat to wink at the young women he passed. Instead of gasping or gawking in surprise, they merely shrugged him off. Considering this was a regulr occurrence by now. The women he passed simply giggled and waved as he blew them kisses whilst swiftly running behind buildings and attempting to outsmart the guards chasing him. He found a large stack of barrels right next to a tall building, looking back and forth, he ducked behind it, making himself invisible. A child standing next to them watched with wide eyed astonishment. Gilbert simply smiled and placed his fingers over his lips, making a shushing sound. The boy smiled and mimicked him, enjoying what looked to him a game of hide and seek. They remained quiet as guards ran past, not bothering to survey the area. Typical.

This was much easier than last week, where the man found his daughter in a compromising position with Gilbert. He had then proceeded to chase him around the house, half-nude with a bloody ax, not even giving him a chance to dress and escape. He smirked, remembering the absolutely appalled and furious expression on the man's face. He swore he saw a vein popping from that bald head of his. It was absolutely hilarious to him, all of them usually are, which is why he doesn't try to hard to not get caught in the act.

Shaking his head, he brought himself back to reality and the problem at hand. The boy pulled on Gilbert's sleeve and pointed to beyond the barrels, letting him know the guards had gone. Gilbert nodded and peered his head to the side, looking over the area to find an escape. In the corner of his eye, he found a narrow alleyway that would detour across the town. Ruffling the boys hair, he got up and dashed away, trying to stay with the shadows. Seeing the alley more clearly, he turned that way, running at full speed. His red eyes beaming with excitement as wind blew against him, his half-open shirt, which was thrown on in haste when the women's husband had found them, bellowing in the air. His leather boots pounding against the ground as he sprinted through the various turns and sharp stops of the alley. The angry shouts of guards, who seemed to have realized their mistake, behind him growing nearer. Luckily, the alleyway ended, leading to the stream that went across the town. Once he got to the deck, without thinking, he jumped onto the boat that was there, causing the man standing in it to fall into the water, getting water on Gilbert. The guards that were chasing him ran onto the bridge, facing him, with the furious husband following behind.

"Gilbert." The man seethed.

Gilbert turned around, his grin never faltering. "Gentlemen." He called. "Surely we can talk about this amicably."

His eyes met with the elderly man's. This man here must be the angriest one he had met, but it didn';t matter. He still put on the cocky grin he usually wore."You should be happy for me." The man growled in anger, Gilbert shrugged. " I mean, if you could do it, I'm sure you would. But you can't," he laughed " and I can, I did, and I will most definently do it again. Think of it this way, huh?" he gestured towards the man. "You love your wife. I love your wife." The man shook with anger, but Gilbert took no notice. He smiled and threw up his arms. "We're on the same side." He chuckled. "I guess you could say that I'm…I'm…" He paused to think, confusion replacing his grin. "I'm…"

—

"Hungry." An old Gilbert Beilschmidt put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, the old wood creaking from the weight. "Where is that servant girl? I'm terribly hungry."

The day was bright much like it was all those years ago. Despite that, Gilbert's energetic personality has grown wary. He is now just a lonely old man, forced to do nothing but reminisce about his youth. Sighing, he got up and made his way down the long set of stairs within the large servants quarters, towards the kitchen where other servants were bustling about, making food and cleaning dishes.

"Where is my food?" He asked a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties. She sneered and shoved a dirty plate at him.

"Make it yourself, you old coot. We don't serve you." She spat. "While you're at it, you could help us clean up for once. Make yourself useful." She snapped at him.

He wrinkled his nose and threw the plate somewhere else, a loud clank erupting from wherever it landed. Grumbling as he made his way back to his room.

A young girl who saw the situation, made her way towards the woman. "Who is that?"

"That there is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Don't even bother with him. He is nothing but a creep. Done nothing good with his own life and it shows." She ranted as she wiped the floor.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Her eyes widened in astonishment. Could it be who she thought it was?

"Yea. He is so full of himself, thinks himself to be higher above than the rest of us but really he is just another server like the rest of us. Never works for his pay, though. The old bastard."

As the woman continued her rant, the girl looked up to where Gilbert had ascended to. She remembered clearly what her father had told her; stories of a man by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt. Stories of adventures, women, and riches. He spoke fondly of him, but had heard so much others speak foully of him. She also recalled her father speaking of his womanizing ways. Was she prepared to deal with that, assuming he was the same as he was all those years ago? The woman did say he was a creep. She pondered her decision for a moment, debating the pros and cons of going forth and meeting the man she heard so much of. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she readied some food into an empty bowl, making her way up the staircase.

She slowly walked up, her heart pounding, it was really surreal, this happening. She was so sure he had been dead, her father even told her so. Once in front of his door, she knocked on it, timidly. Some movement could be heard along with a muffled grunt. "Come in."

She slowly opened the door, seeing Gilbert with his back turned, hastily writing some things down into a book. She walked over and left the bowl next to him.

"I brought you some food." She said.

"Finally." He didn't even look up.

She stood there silently as he wrote. She really wasn't sure how to go about this, not at all. Oh, what was she thinking just coming up here? For all she knew, this wasn't the man she heard so much of.

"Do you have a question or something? Just ask, no need to be shy around me." Gilbert said, still writing into his book.

"Oh, i'm sorry I didn't mean to..." she stopped when he looked at her with his bright, red eyes. Eyes that have seen so much in life. Both good and bad. She felt herself falter slightly under his gaze. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I was wondering..uh..are you..THE Gilbert Beilshmidt?" She bit her lip, her nerves getting the best of her.

He put down his pen and smiled to himself. "Who are you, girl? I don't believe I have seen you around here before."

She fidgeted with her hands. "My name is Catherine. I, ah, I just started working here."

"Catherine, huh." he scratched his neck, thinking. And how old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"So, how exactly did you hear about me? Anyone who has ever known of me are dead. So how do you know?" He leaned back, facing her.

"My father has told me so many stories of you. At first I thought it was all fiction, but when I realized it was all true, I was so intrigued. And now here you are and..." she trailed off as she realized how overly-excited she sounded. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and she resorted back to her shyness.

He grinned, the same grin he held many years ago never changing. "So you want to hear about the great Gilbert Beilshmidt, eh?" he grabbed the book he was writing in. "It's all here. In this book."

She nodded and grabbed a chair, sitting down and watching him with curious eyes.

"What is told in this book are unedited, pure, raw, details. Once I begin, there is no going back. What is in this book, are things your mind has yet to understand. Things you won't even begin to imagine." He warned.

"Oh please, I want to know." she insisted.

He smiled and opened it to the first page. "Well then. It all began when I was a mere boy..."

–

**Well, what did you think? I know its not the best, but it is just the first chapter. I would like to continue this, but it all depends on if anyone likes it ;-; so if I get atleast 5 or so reviews then i'll put up the 2nd chapter. Also, if I dont update it tomorrow or the day after, I just want to say Merry Christmas and congrats on surviving the apocalypse of 2012 :D**


End file.
